For decades, militaries around the world have used laser-guided ordinances, such as laser-guided bombs and missiles. The increased accuracy and precision of laser-guided ordinances have greatly reduced collateral damage. For example, a number of “dumb” bombs were previously dropped over a relatively large area to destroy a particular building, but now a single “smart” missile can be guided to the building or even into a particular floor of the building.
In addition to the warhead and other traditional components, laser-guided ordinances include a laser detector, guidance control circuitry, and a guidance system. The laser detector can be configured to detect a laser spot, sometimes referred to herein as a “designator spot,” that is created by a designator laser beam shining on and reflecting off an object. The designator spot can be of a particular wavelength that, in some instances, pulsates at a particular frequency. The ordinance's control circuitry can process an image created by the laser detector, determine the relative location of the designator spot within the laser detector's field of view, and cause the guidance system to direct the ordinance to the designator spot and into the target. The guidance system can include, for example, moveable wings and/or propulsion units.
In some instances, a laser target designator integrated in the weapon delivery system can create the designator spot. For example, an aircraft can include both a laser designator that creates the designator spot by shining a laser beam on a target, and an ordinance delivery system that delivers a laser-guided ordinance to the target.
In other instances, the laser designator can be located remotely from the weapon delivery system. For example, a person on the ground can operate a ground laser target designator, such as Northrop Grumman's GLTD II or GLTD III, which creates a designator spot that can be detected by a laser-guided ordinance. Ground laser target designators have added a new dimension to target designation by reducing collateral damage and enabling safer close air support for ground troops. However, it is still desirable to improve known ground laser target designators, improve laser detectors in ordinance, and improve laser detectors in other types of machines (such as aircraft).